


Consilio et animis

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Simoun
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo esencial de Yun siempre fue firme y templado. Solo terminó de solidificar con la muerte de Onasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consilio et animis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_icy_tsuntsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/gifts).



> 003.Cielo.Tabla básica libre.Spanish femmeslash.

Consilio et animis 

 

 

Lo esencial de Yun siempre fue firme y templado. Solo terminó de solidificar con la muerte de Onasia.

-No.

Amuria sería una adulta ya. Como Yun y la pasada Dominura, transformada en su mentora y víctima salvaguardada.

-No he preguntado.

-Aeru y Neviril te han enviado aquí para que me propongas pilotear un Simoun a tu lado, siendo yo la última sacerdotiza del Chor Tempest que permanece doncella. Más tengo almas que guiar.

-Diablos. Está bien, pero no es una pregunta.

Amuria habla consigo misma más que con Yun cuando saca de su raído abrigo una pistola.

-Es una orden. Guíalas al cielo en la batalla. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.


End file.
